narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rui Kazuma
is the squad leader of team Rui from Kirigakure. Although she is the same age and rank as her good friend, Temari, Rui offered to become a sensei to a team fresh from the academy. Background Little info is known about Rui's past, but she often has flashbacks that reveal things about her. Rui grew up in a discouraging, unsupportive family. Her mother insulted her dreams of becoming a kunoichi, and her father claimed that he would disown her if she tried to become one. Rui, seeing this opportunity to escape her parents, happily disobeyed and entered the ninja academy. She left her home immediately and lived with friends that didn't mind to take her in. Eventually, her friend's parents got sick and tired of spending for an extra person. Because of this, Rui participated in the Chūnin Exams to rank up. She was passed to become a chūnin mainly because of her strategic plans to defeat her opponent. Becoming a middle-class ninja, she could go on missions with a better pay and support herself. Rui began to struggle money wise. Not wanting to turn to her old friends for shelter again, she tried her luck at the Jōnin Exams. She was barely keeping up with everyone else, but her ranking was decided when she showed off all of her techniques and jutsus in a private session with a few judges. During one battle with Sunagakure, Rui encountered Temari, a girl of her age. The results of their battle ended with both kunoichis running out of chakra. Afterwards, they even joked how they could talk casually despite being from enemy villages. Temari and Rui met again at the Chūnin Exams that were held in Konohagakure. Rui having her team against the Sand Siblings at some point. At the time of Orochimaru's invasion, Rui helped her team face off Suna shinobi. She eventually confronted Temari about attacking Konoha, who replied that it was a perfect opportunity to strike. The two started to battle ferociously, but ended up with Rui winning due to the awakening of her Storm Release in the midst of battle. After Orochimaru's invasion, Rui headed back to Kirigakure with her team. When she was fully rested, she headed to the village's training area and practiced her new found ability. She found Gale release hard to master since it took her nearly a month to perfect it. Her first usage of it was when she protected a client on a mission. Rui trained with her team until they all became chūnin. However, she did meet up with one of her students, Kazue, to help her with her kekkei genkai. Personality As seen through mini flashbacks of Rui's childhood, she was very stubborn and rebellious mainly to her parents. Her parent's constant discouraging attitude only made her stronger by retaliating ten times fiercer. Sometime after her being disowned by her parents, her attitude mellowed greatly. She matured quickly, becoming responsible for paying her apartment bills and managing the money she made. At first, Rui was merciless to her opponents. A thing she was used to since most of her missions were assassinations. During the time skip, Rui self reflected on her normal behavior. Seeing that she seemed to be a cold killer for her village, she decided to have a happier and positive way of life. Appearance Rui is a young adult with a slim figure and light skin. She has extremely long strawberry blonde hair that reaches past her knees. Her bangs fall directly on her forehead, others framing her face. To go along, her blue eyes match the shade of royal blue. Her normal outfit consists of a Tyrian Purple colored shirt with a black camisole underneath. He bottom wear are navy blue pants held up by a gold belt. She does not wear the usual ninja shoes because she states that she has been stabbed in the toe before. Rui has a small obsession with accessories. She is seen wearing a bunch of listed items such as: a really dark blue hat, two gold bands on each wrist, and a light mauve scarf that hangs loosely from her neck. Abilities Rui's taijutsu is surprisingly quite exceeding, coming from a girl who rarely resorts to hand-to-hand combat. Her genjutsu stats are average for a higher class, since she had to push herself to train her mind so she could pass the Jōnin Exams. Like her student Kazue, Rui's specialty comes in ninjutsu. She has two chakra natures and one kekkei genkai. The third chakra nature she is currently working on is wind, so she'll at least stand a chance if she ran into Sasuke Uchiha during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Having a kekkei genkai greatly benefits her whenever she's in a battle. She could send a wave of Gale Release, and her opponent would come down crashing. Nature Kekkei Genkai Rui controls the nature kekkei genkai Storm Release. She only awakened it when she was in a battle with Temari of the Sand. Originally she intended to send a lightning jutsu towards her enemy, but she accidentally added water-chakra. Thus creating an entirely different jutsu, Laser Circus. Rui is seen only using this jutsu like Darui. It's possible that either hasn't created a new jutsu yet. Her overall control is nearly mastered. When she has time, she spends it at the training areas with other Jōnin to spar with. Stats Trivia *According to the databook(s): ** Rui likes to goof around and laugh ** Rui's hobbies are meditating and training. ** Rui wishes to battle Darui. ** Rui's favourite foods are Donbori and Oden, whilst her least favorite foods are dishes such as Sukiyaki and Yakitori. ** Rui has completed 204 official missions in total: 63 D-rank, 48 C-rank, 62 B-rank, 21 A-rank, 4 S-rank. ** Rui's favourite word is . Quotes * (To Kakashi) "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to spar with you some time." * (To Hotaru) "I really liked spending time with you, but I must find my student. She needs me, too." * (To Kazue Tsurumi) "Fight your hardest. Make me proud."